Power Rangers Lightspeed Racers
a show which the Ed, Edd n Eddy characters become power rangers lightspeed racers. Characters Power Rangers Lightspeed Racers Eddy/Red Lightspeed Racers Ranger Jimmy/Blue Lightspeed Racers Ranger Ed/Green Lightspeed Racers Ranger Double Dee/Yellow Lightspeed Racers Ranger Sarah/Pink Lightspeed Racers Ranger Rolf/Gold Lightspeed Racers Ranger Nezz/Purple Lightspeed Racers Ranger Jonny/White Lightspeed Racers Ranger Kevin/Orange Lightspeed Racers Ranger Speed-Bolt/Gold Lightracer Racers Ranger Villains King Ogre-Demon-Phantom-Bot (1-50) Baron Noir Madame Nero Dr. Bolt General Ogreacus Dread Bolts Monsters Steelhead (1) Main Boxer (2) Episodes * Lightspeed Racers: When an evil strange demons like no others army begins to take over earth. But, The God of Speed, Speed-Bolt has chosen five humans to become the Power Rangers Lightspeed Racers. but will they know how to works together as a team to stop this evil army? * Jimmy, Fights Back: Jimmy begins training to be a true blue ranger when he teammates are kidnap by main boxer and challenge him to a boxer fight. Will jimmy able to fights back in order to his his friends or left his crowdly sides ruin everythings? Meanwhile, Rolf created a power rangers fan club which make the rangers happy. Elsewhere, Speed-Bolt finds The Beetle and Dolphin Lightspeed Racers Zords. * Legends of The Yellow Samurai: Double Dee finds a book about the legendary Yellow Samurai '''and used his swordsman skills to the tests. However, King Ogre-Demon-Phantom-Bot sent a samurai monster to attacks the rangers while double dee is training to be a true yellow samurai. Can Double Dee able to finish his true samurai trainings in times to save the world. Meanwhile, Eddy is trying to keeps his secret identity as the red ranger as a secrets from his parents. * The Chase: Ed and Sarah find themselves in a race which they must finish a race with a monster. Meanwhile, Double Dee helps Nezz with her homeworks, Elsewhere, Jimmy and Kevin are hanging out. But what about Eddy? While with Rolf. * Welcome To "The Funhouse": While Jimmy and Sarah finds a weird funhouse know as "The Funhouse" which made both jimmy and sarah confused. During Inside, Somethings bad just happens to Sarah and turn her into a jerk to jimmy, her family and even, her friends. Jimmy believes King Ogre-Demon-Phantom-Bot is behidn of this. However, its reveal to a Clone made by Dr. Bolt. Will the Lightspeed Racers Ranges find the real Sarah before more Sarah Clones show ups? Meanwhile, Rolf, Eddy and Kevin works together on a movie project which its is about Kevin's Childhood Shows, Happy McHappys. * Golden Part 1: While fightning a monster, Rolf discover that Eddy, Jimmy, Ed, Double Dee and Sarah are the Power Rangers Lightspeed Racers and wants to be a power ranger like thems and Speed-Bolt trains him to be a gold ranger. However, Rolf gots two of the challenge, compete and he must finish the final tests. While the rangers battles Jet-Bot and Baron Noir. Meanwhile, Nezz and Jonny wonders what lifes be likes they are the pink and red lightspeed racers rangers. Elsewhere, Sarah accidently finds the long-lost Lightspeed Elephant Zord. * Golden Part 2: Rolf has finally compete the final tests and become The Gold Lightspeed Racers Ranger and helps the others to take care of Jet-Bot. Meanwhile, Nezz and Jonny are still wonders they would the red and the pink lightspeed racers ranger. * Ranger Gold: Rolf begins lose control of his powers and accidently switch bodies with Double Dee. Will they able to gets their body backs in time to defeat a monster who made Rolf's lose control of his powers before Midnight Tomorrow. Meanwhile, Speed-Bolt finds the White Tight Lightspeed Racers Zord which General Ogreacus attacks along with 2 super-powered Dread Bolts. *Operation: Purple Powers: Double Dee tells Nezz about his secret identity and Speed-Bolt gives the purple ranger morpher to nezz as the '''Purple Lightspeed Racers Ranger. Meanwhile, Baron Noir challenge Speed-Bolt to a duel which he steal the Gorilla Lightspeed Racers Zord. * Ranger Purple: Nezz feels nothing due to her secret identity and life as a normal girl. Until She meets her hot cousin that she never know. But Eddy's has suspicions that Nezz's hot cosuin may not be who she appears to be, and even though that no one believes him. soon they discover that Nezz's cousin turn out to be a monster created by Dr. Bolt in disguise. Meanwhile, Speed-Bolt finds the swordfish zord which Madame Nero attacks. *